Drilling a borehole for the extraction of minerals has become an increasingly complicated operation due to the increased depth and complexity of many boreholes, including the complexity added by directional drilling. Drilling is an expensive operation and errors in drilling add to the cost and, in some cases, drilling errors may permanently lower the output of a well for years into the future. Conventional technologies and methods may not adequately address the complicated nature of drilling, and may not be capable of gathering and processing various information from downhole sensors and surface control systems in a timely manner, in order to improve drilling operations and minimize drilling errors.